


重力常量

by icebreakerftw



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebreakerftw/pseuds/icebreakerftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[剧透注意]</p><p>Jim Kirk花了些时间才从死亡当中恢复过来。</p><p>Spock 研究着Jim下颚的曲线。他告诉了Jim他所知道的一切，只留下一个话题，他一直在刻意避开的。他观察Jim一动不动地躺着，倾听监控仪稳定的哔声，看着他心跳的曲线，想知道一个充满如此急切的生命力的人怎样才能变得如此静止。</p>
            </blockquote>





	重力常量

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gravitational Constant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812938) by [efthemia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/efthemia/pseuds/efthemia). 



近来Spock注意到有些人类似乎随时都处于精力充沛的状态。他们肉眼可见地躁动不安，有时也许太过如此——他们让人想起一束被粗暴地切断的电线，磨得破烂，漫无目的地迸出火花和杂音。他谴责他们的乱敲手指和坐立不安带来的资源浪费。

当然，这轻微程度的躁动并不异常，Spock在大多数人类当中都观察到了此种现象。有一些人是躁动不安，然后还有一些人像是Jim Kirk。

Jim总是，从来都是，处在运动当中——或者至少也是处在一种焦躁的、虚伪的静止状态，预示着迅速行动的可能性。他从不歇息；某种忽视了其他世界及其居民的力量只专注于他一人，推行着他以危险的速度穿梭于日常生活中，带着与他的物理质量不成比例的惯性。

然后还有咖啡，Kirk惯常按照一个如此精准的时间表喝咖啡，Spock都要为他感到骄傲了——当然，前提是如果他能感到骄傲的话，他提醒自己。Spock曾经向舰长提议此种对兴奋剂的依赖是不明智的，而且可能会导致不负责任的倾向以及鲁莽行事。这是说比起平时更甚。Jim爽朗地笑笑，告诉他滚一边去，因为不是所有人都在那么早得可怕的时间起床，好像他们的身体靠发条或者算法运转似的，于是这事就算完了。一场普普通通，别无异常的对话。

Jim陷进他的椅子里，也许不自知或不受控地抖着腿，Spock花了一番努力才让自己保持静坐。他总是更喜欢平衡，而这种平衡状态对他来说恰到好处。

——

这种平衡在某一天突然被扰乱了，而Spock发现自己在太空中趔趄，狂乱地想要计算和调整——

“我害怕，Spock。”

Jim的手指在玻璃上几不可见地动了动，然后他的手无声地滑落到身侧。

Spock正在自由落体。

——

让McCoy叫Spock去医务室报道时，Jim已经昏迷了一星期零二点三天。

“你心神不宁的，Spock。”医生尖锐地说，手里拿着准备好的无针注射器和手持扫描仪。“我知道我们经历的那些很——很艰难——”他短暂地停顿了一下，磕绊地继续说下去。“我是说，我们都被影响了。有时心理方面的效应——哦，创伤后应激障碍，你当然——”

“听说过，是的。”Spock打断他。“我熟悉这个术语。尽管如此，我并不相信我在这方面有任何需要担心的理由。”

McCoy仔细地研究着他，目光敏锐。“也许吧。但我还是想要你做个心理评估，以防万一。”

“这是不必要的。”Spock告诉他。“我向你保证，你不可避免地将要施以我的任何威胁都无法成功劝阻我。即便如此，为了节省时间的考虑，我可以现在就回到岗位，而不是在一小时的争论之后吗？”

一段漫长的沉默之后，McCoy摇摇头。“他是你最好的朋友，Spock。要不你是台该死的机器，像我经常说的那么冷酷无情，要不你就是在刻意隐藏心理创伤的症状。”

“有趣的分析。”

“看在老天份上，我不知道究竟是哪一个，因为我肯定是没法看出你那瓦肯心思里在想什么。回你的岗位吧，Spock先生。再过来——”McCoy转身，开始用剧烈的动作整理一些Spock看不见的材料。他扭过头说完剩下的句子。“——当你决定像个正常人类一样谈谈你的感情的时候。”

“我不是一个正常人类。”Spock告诉他，然后离开了。

——

Spock不是个正常人类；他是一堆搭配不当的DNA基因组成的碳基生命，连接着被荒谬地摆布成某种貌似正常姿态的双螺旋，大自然实际上并没有想要创造他出来。

这些无不准确无误，没有其他与他相似的存在这个事实也早已广为人知。

但除此之外，这是第一次他感到如此 _完全的_ 孤独。

——

“你在玩忽职守。”

“还有其他人在我缺席时能承担指挥一职。”Spock回答，挪动全息投影出的车这个棋子。“正如我在他缺席时能承担的。”

“承担，当然可以。”McCoy说，几乎是同情地看着Spock——一种不常在他脸上出现的表情，也是一种Spock不喜欢被当做对象的。“但也许并不能胜任。你和我一样都知道这是真的。”

“以此逻辑，你是在暗示我在Kirk舰长缺席时可以承担指挥一职，但不能真正胜任。”Spock说，看着电脑移动一个主教。“结果是，我不确定该将这句评价认作称赞还是隐藏的侮辱。”

“操，Spock。”McCoy说，听上去烦透了。

Spock扬起一根眉毛，表情小心地保持空白，然后重新投入他的棋局。

“你到底在这儿干什么？”医生问道，向后倚进他的椅子里，把脚搭在一张空床上，双腿交叉。他似乎不会离开或转换话题，真是不幸。“你就——坐在他该死的床边上，跟他说话，对着电脑玩三维象棋，一下就是 _几个小时_ 。我得说，我不明白有什么意义。”

“有研究表明，”Spock小心地说，“对处于昏迷状态的人说话是非常有利的。”

“当然，有研究。”Bones怀疑地说。“别糊弄我。这说法没多少真凭实据，而且我知道你不是真心相信这个会有帮助。”

“瓦肯人不能说谎。”Spock的声音温和，小心地不让自己暴露。

McCoy发出一声短促而不屑的笑声。

“尽管如此，”Spock继续道，“许多人类相信他们的……声音可以被听到，也许能被认出，当他们对一个昏迷的人说话时。”

“你不信。”

“不。”

“那你还是没回答我的问题。为什么？”

“这与人类情绪相关。”Spock说，仔细看着全息投影，假装在思考他的下一步。“我只是在试图遵循标准程序。”

“上帝啊，老兄，”Bones说，盯着他，“你爱上他了吗？”

一阵简短的沉默。

“数据不足。”Spock回答，匆忙离开了医务室。

——

稍后他才意识到自己没有关闭全息系统，他的王被无限期地将了一军。

——

Spock没有缩短他待在医务室的时间。McCoy定期向他投去不赞同的眼神，偶尔是好奇的一瞥，都只是从远处；这些目光达到了他们应有的效果，逼迫Spock开始思考他们之前的对话。

但即使经过了对这个主题大量而深度的思考，437局象棋（他很少赢——Spock的棋路和电脑在逻辑方式上太过相似，棋局总是以平局告终）以及时间沉重的压迫，等到Bones通知他Jim应该会在一周之内醒来时，他还是没有找到答案。

“我希望你已经想过你要说的话了。”他说，严厉而突兀地，然后离开去检查另一位病人，同时从远处盯他。McCoy喜欢给出这些简短的意见，相信它们又简洁又深刻。

Spock想过了。他内心天人交战的两半并不比一开始更接近达成共识。

——

他和Jim的对话是单方面的，内容不变，而且非常令人安慰。

“在瓦肯星上，”Spock说，安静地，“气温比你们的星球高得多。那是以一种抚慰人心的热度；虽然我能够承受其他地方的气候，我必须承认我曾经想念在星舰学院的时光。我依旧想念它，我想。

沙漠……地球没有这样的沙漠，我不知道如何去描述它们，因为你不会有正确的规模来做比较。也许你可以想象你们的海洋，但陆地取代了水，更暗淡，更寂静，它的静止保留了热气的微光闪烁。我想你有过此种经历，当你通过加热的空气观察物体时。折射率是——”

他对Jim讲述他的童年，讲述瓦肯的教育系统，他在瓦肯科学院的面试，他在星舰的经历。Sybok和他的改革。Sarek和Amanda。当他讲完了所有关于他的过去的故事后，Spock钻研起了罗慕兰和瓦肯的句法、物理、生物化学、微积分、工程学、经济等之间的区别，都是Jim已经知道（尽管不甚详细）的话题，只为了消磨时光。

他告诉Jim那些瓦肯人不应该谈论的事情，他甚至不会告诉Jim的事情，如果对方清醒着并且在接收这些信息的话。Spock解释pon farr，解释心灵融合。他告诉Jim精神融合的结果：两人能够感受到对方的存在，听见另一个人的思想，即使穿越星系，相隔几个秒差距之外，有星云和陨石挡在他们之间。

Spock 研究着Jim下颚的曲线。他告诉了Jim他所知道的一切，只留下一个话题，他一直在刻意避开的。他观察Jim一动不动地躺着，倾听监控仪稳定的哔声，看着他心跳的曲线，想知道一个充满如此急切的生命力的人怎样才能变得如此静止。

——

Spock，收到通讯之后，延迟了将近四十分钟才到医务室报道。这似乎是一段合适的时间；当他抵达时，McCoy正要离开，脸上带着深厚的感激和宽慰在Jim背上拍了一下。

Jim看向他，眼睛明亮，微笑着。“听说我不在的时候你经常在这儿下象棋。”他笑道，Spock坐了下来，点头以示肯定。“我看了一些回放。你的棋数烂透了。”

一段短暂的静默。

他伸手去触碰Jim的手，犹豫却坚定——一股不可阻挡的力量把他拉近，与他自己的努力和基本的吸引力法则相反，时空围绕着Jim Kirk扭曲歪斜，而Spock无法控制地遵循着它的曲率。

“舰长。”他说。

“Spock。”Jim说，声音微弱，带着些许迷惑，而且只是也许，略带希望——

“Jim。”他说，然后Kirk笑了。


End file.
